Beneath Words
by StormDancer
Summary: Hermione muses on the bond that he two best friends have, and why soemtimes she feels like having two friends as close as them isn't a blessing. Hints of RonHer, slash if you tilt your head and squint, ONESHOT


Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Also, this is not meant to be a slash fic. If people wish to interpret it that way, all the more power to them, but personally, I was going for a brothers in all but blood feel. So if you don't approve of slash for whatever reason, its friendship. f you like slash, its slash.

* * *

Beneath Words

Story By StormDancer

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; not the gentle shower but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

I could never quite get the connection between my two best friends. I saw the result, and could basically define it, but I could never emulate it. It was something shared between two, and that was one place I could never go.

It isn't sexual, of that I'm sure. I always laugh at the people who told me to be jealous of Harry because he and Ron had something going on. That was a ludicrous suggestion to anyone who had seen them. It was just the unspoken understanding between people who had been friends so deeply and for such a long time that words became unnecessary.

I've seen them have conversations with only one or two words each. A single word from one of them had myriads of meanings to the other that not even me, the third of their trio, could comprehend. They understood each other on a primal level that no one else got.

It wasn't that they were horribly similar, because they weren't. They weren't quite opposites, but were well on their way. Ron sought attention, Harry shunned it. Harry was a natural athlete; Ron worked for every bit of skill he possessed. Ron was hardly ever depressed; Harry drowned in angst. Harry got the muggle world, Ron the magical one. They weren't similar enough to have a connection through that.

And it's not like they always had it. When Ron was mad at Harry in 4th year, Harry was completely lost until I explained it. What scared Harry to his own anger wasn't that Ron was jealous, but that he didn't get his best friend anymore. And that terrified him. In 2nd year, Ron was horrorstruck about Harry's being a parsletongue because it spoke of a place where Ron couldn't go, where Harry had to stand alone. They didn't get each other then, and that's where I come in.

I help them get each other in the rare times their intuition can't carry them through. But that's been getting less and less, nowadays. By 5th year, Ron was the one telling me what to say or do to help a broody Harry. Harry was the one who coaxed Ron to Quidditch. I wasn't needed in that capacity anymore. I was needed in others, they never excluded me, but they just got each other better then me. It was partly because they're guys, but also because they had something with each other that I just don't.

By 6th year, though, not only were words unnecessary, but they were pointless. Harry told me later that he knew why Ron went out with Lavender, even if Ron never told him. And when Harry looked at Ron after the quidditch match and kiss with Ginny, they had a whole conversation in one look that ended with a nod and Ron's permission. Words just got in the way.

And then Ron told me after Dumbledore's funeral that Harry was going to leave and we had to go with him. So we did, but only after Ron managed to convince Harry with a few spoken words and more unsaid.

So we left, and Harry would sometimes tell me to talk to Ron because he was feeling lonely or depressed. When Harry was at his parent's grave, Ron didn't need to say a word. He just put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and they understood the sympathy. And now, when Harry comes into a room, Ron knows what he's going to say before either me or Harry do. They just get each other. And I don't.

I don't really mind it. I've always known it was there. We're the Golden trio, but they're Harryandron. It's one item. I'm going out with Ron, but without Harry there it wouldn't be right. They're grouped in a way like Fred and George, generally spoken of as a unit. And it's good. That means they always have someone to lean on.

But sometimes I wish I had a friend who I didn't need words with. Ginny and I are great friends, yes, but words are always there. It's not the same as what I see with Ron and Harry. They've transcended friendship, even kinship. They're the second set of twins in the Weasley family.

I can't quantify that understanding. I can't put a name on it, or a word. But it's there. It connects them. It makes them the inseparable pair of friends they are. It's what's there, underneath the words.


End file.
